Beautiful Bensisi Drabbles
by StormerHere
Summary: I know it's weird, but, can you give it a try? Basically only drabbles focused on Bensisi that I will upload on daily basis.
1. You're insane!

**Hey! I've never seen of this pairing before, so I decided to give it a try. Bensisi is so beautiful! As coworkers they are way too adorable. I ship Carisi with Rollins too, I mean, I could ship that man with a piece of paper. I don't know what I'm doing, I will take prompts from a variety of places. Please, I know it's kind of weird, but hey, give it a try!**

* * *

 **Prompt:** **"You're insane!" "I know, isn't it great?"  
Pairing: Carisi/Olivia  
Word Count: 410**

* * *

"You're insane!"

"I know, isn't it great?"

Olivia stared at Carisi with incredulous eyes, trying to figure out what was going on inside that head of his. He had locked both of them in one of the interrogation rooms, and his stupid and wide smile was hard to ignore. The lieutenant could see how excited her detective was, and well, she wouldn't lie, she was excited too, but she was trying to be the voice of the reason in that particular moment. The blonde detective started to laugh, his laughter filling the room and making Olivia's heart melt.

"You know…they will be looking for us." Olivia said trying to sound as calmed as she could. This guy was going to be the death of her.

"Let them look for us! I mean, we have some time alone, just us…" Carisi smiled, walking towards Olivia giving her the most ridiculous smile she had seen since she first met him. She smiled anyway, because, how could she not? Carisi was just too adorable for his own good. She sat on the edge of the metal table, licking her lips and waiting for her boy to do whatever he wanted. Carisi's smile just grew wider, tilting his head forward until his pink lips met hers, holding back a sigh at the contact. Their kiss deepened, and the hand of her detective at the back of her head was doing very _curious_ things to her body. She grabbed Sonny's waist keeping him in place while she tried to remember how she had ended up like that. Their kiss was genuine, sincere, natural, full of love and respect. Olivia's heart was beating wildly against her ribcage, and she moaned when their tongues found each other in the union of their mouths.

They didn't know how much time they stayed like that, but after a few minutes Carisi was the first one in breaking the kiss. The blonde detective was smiling as if he was the happiest person in the world, and Olivia took all of her willpower in order to not punch his pretty face.

"Are you happy now?" She asked, humor in her voice. Carisi nodded and smiled even more in a triumphant way.

"I've never been this happy," he walked towards the exit, unlocking de door. "Hey lieu, dinner tonight?"

"Okay, but it's your turn to cook."

"Deal." And then he left leaving the brunette on her own. Carisi was definitely one hell of a case.

* * *

 **By the way, english isn't my native language, so I struggle with it sometimes. Let me know if you notice any grammar mistake or whatever you find. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Rain

**Thanks for the reviews! Glad that you liked this experiment so far C: . Here's a new one-shot! It's raining here in Mexico and I just needed to do something with it. I love rainy days, and well, sort of angst?, but with a happy ending. I hope that you enjoy it ! :D**

* * *

 **Prompt: Rain  
Pairing: Carisi/Olivia  
Word count: 460**

* * *

They had discussed, again. She was angry; the tears had started to well up in her eyes since the last words left his mouth. Both had said things they shouldn't have ever said, but what was done was done, and they couldn't do anything about it. Olivia's ears were buzzing, no clear thoughts have been on her head since the last few minutes, her heart was beating fast and the sadness was trying to eat her alive. She couldn't stand that feeling, and the only thing she wanted to do was to get home, lie on her bed and cry until she could fall asleep. A lightning struck in the distance and she shivered at the cool air, the clouds were covering the night sky and she walked faster trying to reach her apartment before rain could start to pour down.

When she reached her home, she threw her things in her couch and walked towards her room trying as hard as she could to hold back the tears and ignoring the knot that had formed in her throat. She was so confused and sad, and when she could finally lie upon her bed, she hugged her pillow against her chest and started to cry, letting the tears fall, sobbing uncontrollably.

Sooner than later, she fell asleep, but later on she woke up when she heard that someone was knocking on her door. Olivia opened her eyes slowly; she shuddered when she noticed the throbbing pain in her head, and letting out a moan full of tiredness. Olivia finally managed to leave her room, walking fast towards the door. She didn't know what time was, she felt sore and exhausted, but when she opened the door and she saw the person that had caused her earlier pain, Olivia forgot everything. Her eyes widened and tears started to blur her vision.

Carisi was standing in front of her, completely wet. Raindrops were falling from his hair to the floor and he was breathing heavily, as if he had been running. He looked sad, even miserable. His blue eyes told her that he had been crying too, and she couldn't ignore the shivering present in his body.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, his voice breaking at the end. Olivia bit her lower lip, and she did the only thing that could heal them both. She pulled him into a hug, burying her head in the curve of his neck, letting it all out. Carisi smiled softly, hiding himself in the brown hair of the person she loved the most. He inhaled her essence, and all his doubts and problems left his head.

He hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go of her. She was the most precious thing he had after all.

* * *

 **I loved rainy days. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Coffee

**This couple is so adorable! I'm starting to love them more than I should . Thanks for the support, I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Prompt: Coffee  
Pairing: Carisi/Olivia  
Word Count: 503**

* * *

She woke up when the smell of coffee recently made reached her nostrils. Olivia was confused first, frowning and trying to understand why someone was doing coffee in her kitchen when she lived alone. Panic rose inside of her, but when she tried to get up, she noticed three important things: she was sore, she was naked and there was a blue shirt which wasn't hers hanging from the edge of her bed. She arched both of her eyebrows trying to remember what had happened last night. Multiple images flashed inside of her head, disorganized thoughts and memories trying to make her recall with whom she had spent the night.

Then it hit her.

She gasped. No, it couldn't be true. He was like almost two decades younger than her! It was also unprofessional; he was her detective! She told herself to calm down, biting her lower lip and trying to figure out what to do now that she knew who was the person that was making coffee in her kitchen. Not finding her clothes, she grabbed his shirt —the cloth still had his essence on it —and she put on a random underwear from one of her drawers. She breathed in and out; maybe this was all a bad dream and sooner than later she would wake up.

Olivia walked out of her room; her steps were doubtful and paused. Now that she was outside she could hear the sound of movement coming from the kitchen clearer than before, and then, she saw him.

Carisi was standing in front of her stove, wearing only his jeans. His back was bare and he was barefoot too. Olivia bit her lip when she saw the way Carisi's back muscles flexed every time he did something with his arms. It was quite the sight. Standing there, the only thing she could do was to clear her throat, which worked because Sonny turned around with a silly smile on his lips. His eyes traveled up and down her body noticing the way she was dressed, and his blue eyes darkened.

"Are you trying to kill me by wearing that?" Olivia didn't know what to say or what to do. She was completely surprised, and Carisi seemed to notice that. He laughed out loud, turning around again to finish with the coffee he was making.

"Carisi, did we really…"

"Had sex last night? Yup, we did, lieu. I mean, it was going to happen anyway, we just accelerated the process," he looked over his shoulder and winked at her. "Coffee is ready, Liv." Carisi walked towards the couch with both mugs on his hands, and then he put the mugs on the table. She followed him and then she watched him sitting down on her couch while he smiled like an idiot.

"I can't believe it." She sighed, rubbing her face with her hands.

"Well, it's happening. By the way, why don't you come here so that I can appreciate how good you look wearing my shirt?"

* * *

 **What do you think about it? Was it good? C: Sorry for all the grammar mistakes, I'm doing my best ;).**


	4. Empty

**Hey!, so, someone asked me to make a part 2 of the past chapter, and I will do it, I just wasn't in the mood today. But trust me when I say that we will have some Bensisi sexiness ! Please, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Prompt: Empty  
Pairing: Carisi/Olivia  
Word Count: 449**

* * *

Before, he used to feel really empty, as if something was missing inside of him. He had decided to keep that to himself, keep it as a secret so that no one could ask him about that hole, that emptiness that made him feel miserable and lonely. He never had had too many friends; it's always been him and just him. He cried alone, in the dark, where no one could see him because he felt too ashamed of what was he feeling. He knew it was wrong and stupid; he had so much ahead of him, where was this numbness coming from? It looked as if the world was against him, as if the reality wanted to asphyxiate him until he could no longer breath. He was choking; he was completely lost, wondering how much time he had until everything come up to the surface.

He was scared too. Scared of dying alone, scared of spending more nights crying and crying until his eyes couldn't shed more tears. He told himself that he preferred it that way; staying alone, keeping everything inside of him. And he survived, and suddenly he was an adult trying to figure out how life worked for the big ones. The ones who had dreams, the ones who had a family to take care of, the ones that didn't struggle as he did. He always asked to himself how they did it, which one was the reason why people kept moving, living, dreaming? There had to be something for him out there, he couldn't stay his whole life feeling like that, could he?

Then he met her. He met her and when his blue eyes saw her brown ones, he knew that everything inside of him had changed. It was surprisingly beautiful how she had been the reason why he kept on breathing. Her voice, her body, her compassion, her wisdom, her love; it meant everything for him. She had saved him from that hole, and he felt so grateful towards her that words just couldn't express how much he appreciated her support. She was the one for him, he knew it from the first time he saw her.

And now that he was lying next to her while she was asleep, her slow breathing bringing him tranquility and peace, he couldn't help but smile widely, closing his blue eyes and thanking God for putting her in his life. Carisi kissed the top of Olivia's head, breathing in her essence, putting all his thoughts aside. He knew he was safe being in her arms, so he fell asleep with no worries in his mind.

Little did he know that he had saved her too.

* * *

 **This was sooo emotional, I'm sorry! :c xD . Thanks for reading!**


	5. Defend

**Hey,readers! Thanks for the support! I'm really enjoying writing this chapters, and this ship gets more and more beautiful! I can't help but love them! #Bensisi for the win(? xD . I just want season 19 :( I need law and order svu in my life.**

* * *

 **Prompt: Defend  
Pairing: Carisi/Olivia  
Word Count: 493**

* * *

There had always been arguments and discussions between the squad, especially when the case took a personal level for the members and they all tended to yell at each other before they could finally understand that they needed to stay as a team no matter what. Unfortunately, Carisi couldn't stay quiet when Amanda, his best friend on Earth, started to complain about Olivia, saying things about her attitude and saying that the way she did some things were wrong and stupid. He knew that Rollins didn't mean it; she was just angry because the lieutenant hadn't given her the reason a few minutes before she had made such complains.

Even though Carisi completely ignored her, she wouldn't stop talking, rambling about Olivia and her unsteady life. Sonny removed on his chair, feeling uncomfortable and angry, doing his best not to show it. He bit his lower lip while he focused on the paperwork he had before him; Amanda's voice getting louder and louder with every second that passed by.

"She's so alone that she is bored of her life and the only thing she can do about it is to bitch around as if she was our mother. What a…"

Carisi sat up suddenly, clenching his fists. Amanda stopped at mid-sentence, arching both of her eyebrows as Sonny breathed in and out doing his best for keeping his cool.

"In case you want to know, _Amanda,_ she's not alone. She has me. And I would prefer if you could just shut your mouth because the only one bitching around is you, not her. She's been through a lot of things and the reason why she treats you like her daughter is because she actually cares and wants the best for us. So please, just get over it and do what you need to do."

Silence fell upon the precinct and Amanda looked hurt, but she only nodded and got back to work. Carisi sighed as if he had relieved some tension he didn't know he had been holding, and he simply sat back down, working with the paperwork he had been busy with before that interruption.

Later that day, when he was finally home and had had his long shower, he went to his room and lied upon his bed, waiting for Olivia to turn down the lights. He closed his eyes, but then his whole body tensed up when Olivia, instead of lying next to him, started to crawl between his legs.

"What are you…" He flinched and growled when he felt her hands wrapping around his sex. It felt so good. "Liv, I thought…ngh."

"I just wanted to thank you, Detective Carisi, for defending me back then. It was a very nice move."

And he didn't say anything else; he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of having his girlfriend between his legs doing amazing things with her fingers and her tongue.

He really should defend her more often.

* * *

 **There's also a M rated drabble that I want to write about these two! But just wait for it, it's going to be amazing, I promise :) . Hope you enjoyed this one ;3 .**


	6. Confession

**Sooo, I will start to take some requests! This one is for a guest; he/she told me to write 2 drabbles, here's the first one. The next drabble will be for another guest, and then the** ** _next_** **one will be for the first guest (did I explain myself xD?). I don't know if I will take any more requests, because sometimes what I write is based on my mood, but we'll see about that :D. Thanks for the support!**

* * *

 **Prompt: Rollins attacks the relationship because she's jealous that Carisi is with Liv (I don't know if this is what you wanted, and I'll probably make a second part to it because Carisi will ask answers from Olivia).  
Pairing: Carisi/Olivia  
Word Count: 567**

* * *

"Amanda, I'm dating Olivia," Carisi admitted out loud, smiling nervously and looking to the ground not having it on him to see the reaction his friend was going to have. Olivia and he had been dating for a few months, and back then they had decided to keep it as a secret relationship, principally because she was her boss and the age difference between the two of them. Carisi considered that as nonsense, but Olivia didn't want anyone asking him questions that didn't need to be answered. But the fact that they were hiding their relationship was making him crazy, and he just needed to tell it to someone he was close to in order to put his nerves at ease. Amanda was her best friend; surely she would understand, right?

"What the hell, Carisi?" Amanda practically yelled. They both were in her apartment drinking some beer, and Sonny just looked up to look through the other pair of blue eyes that were full of disappointment and angriness. Carisi didn't understand what was happening; he arched both of his eyebrows at her sudden response as she sighed dramatically.

"Is there a problem?" He asked with a low voice, placing his beer on the center table. Amanda stood up abruptly, crossing her arms and pacing around the room. Sonny wasn't expecting that kind of reaction.

"You ask me if there is a problem? Oh, I don't know, Carisi, maybe a dozens of them! What were you thinking? She doubles your age!" She exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Carisi opened his eyes widely, not believing what he had just heard. He couldn't believe all that bullshit was coming from his blonde friend.

"That doesn't matter," he was quick in defending Olivia. "I'm okay with it. I just wanted to tell you about it because I thought you were my friend!"

"I am your friend! Can't you see? I'm trying to help you here, Carisi." It was Sonny's turn to stand up, forgetting his beer and just wanting to get the hell out of there. "Plus, you're definitely out of her league. You're just a detective while she's a lieutenant, don't you think she is dating you just because she feels sorry for you?"

"What?"

"She can get any man she wants, why would she put her eyes on you?"

"I will ask you to shut the fuck up, alright?" Carisi was trying hard not to say something he would regret later, but Amanda wouldn't listen to him.

"Why? Do you want me to shut up because you already know that what I am saying it's true? Listen to me, Carisi: _you are just one of her detectives._ Maybe that's why she wanted to keep the relationship as a secret; she will feel too ashamed of saying that she's dating a detective of her own squad."

"You know what? I'm tired of your shit. I'm leaving now." Rollins kept on talking, and even followed him to the exit, but Carisi just ignored her and only left the apartment. He walked fast towards the elevator, ignoring the voice that was trying to convince him that what Amanda had said was true. He just needed Olivia; he needed to talk to her.

But the voice was getting louder and louder, and when the doors of the elevator closed, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, next chapter will be a request so wait for it :).**


	7. Answers

**Sooo, I decided to make a part 2 of the last chapter, so the next request will be for the next chapter. So, here it is! I hope you enjoy :) (I love writing Carisi all sensible and emotional, I can't help myself xD)**

* * *

 **Prompt: Part 2 of "Confession."  
Pairing: Carisi/Olivia  
Word Count: 587**

* * *

Olivia didn't know the reason why Carisi had called her all agitated, asking her if he could go to her apartment later in the night. She knew that there was something he chose not to tell her by the phone, and for that she didn't push him. She trusted in him, and if Carisi wanted to go to her apartment to talk to her, she wouldn't stop him.

While she waited for Sonny's arrival, Olivia decided to make a quick dinner. She also took a shower, and decided to wear sweatpants and a sweater from the NYPD that she had gotten from the job a few years ago.

Carisi arrived at her apartment around six. He had knocked shyly on her door and she barely heard it, but she did and opened the door revealing a very concerned Sonny. From the moment she laid her eyes on him, she knew that something was wrong.

"Hey," he greeted. She moved to the side giving him a soft smile and space for him to enter. Carisi nodded at her and walked inside her apartment, shifting nervously from one foot to the other while he stood in the center of the room, interwining his fingers between each one of them as he looked to the ground. Olivia frowned, approaching Carisi as slowly and gentle as she could.

"Is everything alright, Sonny?"

"Are you with me only because you feel sorry for me?" He asked directly, looking up and staring through her brown eyes. Olivia blinked a few times trying to understand what was he talking about, and when she noticed how disturbed he looked, she finally comprehended.

"What? Of course not! Why do you think that?" She led him towards her couch, pushing him softly so that he could sit down. He still couldn't bring himself to look at her, so he opted to stare at his lap. "Carisi…"

"Just answer me!" He exclaimed, but then he realized that Olivia wasn't the reason why he was that mad and confused. "I am-I am sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"No, no, it's okay," Olivia caressed Carisi's cheek in order to relax him. "Do you want to know if I'm in a relationship with you only because I feel sorry for you? No, that's not true. It never was and it's never going to be true. Now, are you going to tell me who put that idea on your head?"

"I just-I thought, I mean," he tripped over his words, sighing in exasperation. "You're so amazing, and so important to the squad that I don't understand how could you notice me and give me a chance. I don't get it."

"There's no science on it, Carisi. You're a good man, you're nice to me and you love me and I love you. It is as simple as that. It doesn't matter the position we have in our jobs or the age; I love you for who you are, Sonny, and nothing is going to change that." He smiled widely, trying to hold back the tears of joy that were trying to fall from his eyes. Olivia smiled at him too, tilting forward and planting a kiss on his forehead. "Are you hungry? I made dinner."

"Yes, I am," Carisi nodded excited. "Thank you so much for being with me, Liv."

"You don't have to thank me, hun. Now, go and wash your hands while I wait for you in the kitchen. Please, don't take too long."

And Carisi simply obeyed.

* * *

 **Just to inform you, guys, that I have nothing against Rollins and I love her too, and she would never say such things to Carisi . She's one of my favorite characters from the show :D . Next chapter : a request! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Sick

**A really simple one-shot, but owww, isn't it cute? This is a request; the guest wanted Olivia being sick and Carisi being the only one who could take her home. I wish we could see more Bensisi interaction in the show -obviously not in a romantic way- just because they look so adorable in my head right now haha! We all need it, don't we? Sooo, enjoy this one for the time being!**

* * *

 **Prompt: Olivia is sick and Carisi notices it.  
Pairing: Carisi/Olivia  
Word Count: 628**

* * *

Olivia woke up having a fever, and from that moment she knew that it was going to be a long day. She was aware of the fact that if she stayed in her bed and rested as much as she could, she would probably feel better the following day, but her squad had a very important case in their hands and they couldn't risk it. Olivia needed to be there. She got up and got ready ignoring as best as she could her headache, the nausea and the fever that was making her skin burn. Olivia took a few painkillers and left her apartment, going to the precinct.

The effort she was making was doing horrible things to her body, and still she managed to arrive safe and sound at her second home. When she entered to her floor, she received worried glances coming from Fin and Rollins who were sitting behind their desks. She knew a storm of questions was about to come.

"Hey, Liv, you okay? You look horrible," Fin stood up and approached Olivia, who simply nodded at him and forced a smile on her lips trying not to stumble while she walked towards her office.

"You should go back home. We got this, lieutenant." Amanda said giving her boss a compassionate look. Olivia appreciated the concern coming from her detectives, but she still rejected the offer of help coming from Fin and Rollins.

"It's okay, guys. I'll take some painkillers throughout the day and that should be enough; trust me, it's worse than what it looks." Her detectives looked at each other not completely convinced of what Olivia had said, but still they didn't say anything else, getting back to work.

"Liv, Carisi is with Barba right now; he went to pick up a warrant for the computer of that bastard Patrick. He'll be back soon." Olivia nodded at Fin and finally arrived at her office, walking fast towards her chair and sighing. Her whole body was aching and she just wanted to finish all the work they had ahead of them.

Carisi returned a few minutes later with the warrant in hand.

"Guys, we need to go to Patrick's house right know and get his computer. Get ready while I go to Olivia to know how to proceed," Rollins was about to tell Sonny about the delicate condition of the lieutenant, but he was already gone and was now knocking on her door.

"Liv, I got the…" he stopped when she looked up. Carisi noticed all the signs that told him that she was sick, and a wave of concern washed over him. He forgot about the warrant, Patrick and his computer and took long strides to her, frowning. "Olivia, are you sick? What are you even doing here? You need to get some rest, what were you thinking?"

"Carisi, I'm _fine,_ okay? It's just a fever; it's nothing, really."

"It's nothing? Have you looked yourself in a mirror? You seem as if you were about to pass out! Come over here, c'mon, c'mon," he took her arm and helped her to stand up while she complained about him being overreacting. "We're going to your apartment, I will prepare you a warm soup and then you're gonna sleep so that you can get better."

In other circumstances, she would have complained more, but she was feeling terrible and she only wanted to rest. She let Carisi lead her towards the exit, towards his car and towards her apartment. Olivia also let Sonny lecture her all the way to her home while she just smiled: it was nice that Carisi was by her side in that moment.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"Don't even mention it, Liv." He said with a smile.

* * *

 **Btw, I'd love to take your requests, guys, but I don't like to antagonize Rollins :( I mean, she's really nice and comprehensive! But I will try, I promise, but pleaseee, ask me a different types of drabbles uwu . Thank you for reading!**


End file.
